NTF Book 1: Gold and black
by NRG Kai
Summary: After being told about a prophecy, the ninja are afraid and amazed of the powers of the new chosen one. The green ninja wasn't the only chosen one. He is chosen, to protect 'The one' or what he is called 'The legacy' . Someone who has more power, than the first spinjitzu master himself. The team has to fight new evil, make new friends and accept old ones. (T for language and parts)
1. Chapter 1: Secrets

**This is my new story! You might think: "Hey, NK! What does the NTF stand for?" NTF stands for 'Ninjago Two Faces' And it will have more than one books! This plays after skybound :D Everything was the same! So have fun with the first chapter! Then one thing for all: I won't be active as much as before, because of many things :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Secrets**

* * *

Hearing the shouts of his friends, playing videogames, made him even feel more uncomfortable. His arms felt week. His throat didn't touch water in the last few days. He punched against a dummy, throwing it back. It made a loud sound when it bumped against the wall.

The shouts stopped but steps came up. Not long and the door opened. "Kai?" Asked Cole and looked at his exhausted friend. "You said you'll go to bed!" Kai sighed and sat on the floor, quiet. Cole approached him. "Hey, bud. You trained way too much the last past days..." If they would've knew what he knew, they wouldn't think like that.

"C'mon, bro!" Yelled Jay, walked in and pushed his red hair behind. "You know how much we care about you!" Of course he knew how much they meant to each other. 'That's why I train, stupid.' He though 'I don't want to lose any of you...'

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his friends. He imagined a field of flowers. A waterfall. Sunshine brighten up the place. No one who would tell him what to do and no fights. It felt good and a warm feeling came up in his chest.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Cole started talking:"Quiet, huh?" I looked down. It was quiet, until Jay yelled:" So what now?!" Yet again, Kai realized that Jay had the soul of a child. Many people would correct him now. Mind, not soul. But no. The soul is one of the greatest parts in a humans body. It keeps secrets, feelings and fears. It connects everything.

Cole laughed and Kai snapped out of his thoughts again. "Why are you so absent, Kai?" He asked and Kai shrugged. He jumped up and started tickling Jay. So that was one of these days. One of these days they realized how childish they ALL can be sometimes. And how happy they can be to have such a great family.

After laughing and having fun, they all layed on the ground now. Suddenly their Sensei opened the door. "What are you doing?" He asks his students "Shouldn't you train?" Kai sighed. Again his Sensei would think he didn't do anything the last past days. He hated that. But sometimes things like that happen.

"W-Well..." Stuttered Jay "We wanted to but then we came into a tickle fight..." His eyes wandered over to Cole, who searched a better excuse. Of course, he wasn't able to find one. The red ninja stood up. "I am sorry Sensei. I distracted them from training. I played videogames and they wanted to make me train and so I tickled them to show that I don't care..."

Wu shook his head. "Kai. I think you'll have a time-out from videogames and such things. You need to train." He said and walked out. Coles eyes widen. "You didn't just do that!" He yelled, but Kai only nodded. "I did. Deal with it."

The master of earth stood up. "You really didn't have to do that for us, Kai." He said and Kai smiled at him, then walked out of the room. Jay looked over to Cole. "He is so strange since a few months..." The black ninja nodded.

* * *

Nya was in her room. She read a book, which was old and dusty. It was about a prophecy. A prophecy she knew too good. One will be stronger than the others. He will be the yin and the yang. Even though no one ever knew who that 'one' would be, Nya knew it already. He was the only reason she lived. She had to protect him, but that was difficult, when not even he himself knew, who he was.

She put the book away and opened the door of her room. She walked out, into the sight of her older brother Kai. She smiled. "Hey, Kai! How are you!" She asked him cheerfully, but he didn't answer. He continued walking until he reached the bedroom. He walked in and saw Lloyd.

Lloyd waved at Kai, until he realized that something was wrong. "What's wrong, Kai?" He asked with a caring voice. Kai sighed. "I helped out Cole and Jay" Lloyd was about to ask why that was bad, but Kai said:"I got the trouble now." Lloyd pushed the hair away from his emerald green eyes. "Oh. That's not cool. I guess." He said.

Kai let himself fall on a chair. "So how was your day, kiddo?" He asked and Lloyd stuck out his tung. "Stop calling me kiddo, hot-head." He laughed "My day was actually pretty good. I trained a bit with Zane." Kai raised an eyebrow. "Where even is Zane?" He asked the green ninja, who answered:"Getting food and stuff."

Kai nodded and smiled. "Cool I guess." He said, before Nya walked in. "How are you now, Kai?" She asked and Kai looked at her. "Fine?" He replied quietly. Then he became a bit louder. "Behind you." Nya turned around, but didn't see anything. A few seconds after that, Jay ran in, knocking Nya down.

"See?" Meant Kai, smirking. Nya looked up. "I felt it..." She muttered and stood up again. Jay chuckled nervous. "S-Sorry, Nya" Cole, who walked through the doorframe, said to Kai:"Sensei wanted to talk to you. He waits on the deck." Kai nodded and walked out. Jay looked at Cole. "He'll get into trouble.." He whispered and Cole replied calm:"I don't think he can get into more trouble than he already is"

Kai saw his Sensei standing at the edge of the deck. He turned around to his student. "Kai. Good that you are here so fast" He said and Kai walked over to him. The Sensei began to explain, why he ordered Kai there:"In the last time you seem... Different... Is something bothering you?"

Kai looked at him. Why did he care? "Everything's okay. Why do you ask, Sensei?" He asked. Wu looked away. "It's just... Why do you lie for them? You never did things like that before." He told, with his calm, wise voice. His beard waved a bit in the wind. Kai sighed. "It's nothing you need to care about. I just though it would be better when I have the trouble. Not my brothers. They saved me so often. Sometimes I just have to repay them, don't I?"

Wu shook his head. "You are not in charge of your brothers, Kai. They should keep themselves safe. In a not known amount of time, all your ways might split" He told and Kai looked into the distance. "What if our ways never have to split... I mean we are a team... We die together, or we share the victory..."

"That might be true..." Replied the Sensei "But you never know..." He pat his staff onto Kais head, but right before it touched him, he catched it. "Not today, Sensei." He laughed and turned around. After he was away, Wu sighed.

* * *

 **That is it for the first chapter!**

 **Question** **:**

 **Who do you think, is the 'one' in the prophecy?**

 **Have a good day/evening/night**

 **Love and light,**

 **NRG Kai**


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

**Welcome to chapter 2! Thanks for all the positive reviews and so on :) It made me feel good! So have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The truth**

* * *

Cole looked at Kai, who walked into the bedroom. "And? How angry was he?" He asked and Kai rolled his eyes. "We just talked. He wasn't angry or anything. " He replied smiling. The black ninja looked at him surprised. "Really?" Kai nodded and Lloyd started laughing. "Kai can have a normal talk too, ya know?"

Jay took his head and started to sketch cats out of boredom. "We actually should never get into trouble! We are heroes! We are like the Jedis! Only... That we are ninja..." He said cheerfully. Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "We all did stupid things. Everyone deserves trouble sometimes."

Kai smiled at the green ninja. But suddenly his head began to hurt. Cole looked at him. "Uh... You're okay there...?" He asked and Kai nodded. "Yeah... Let me... Let me just grab some water" He said quietly and walked out. Coles eyes met Jays. "I said he acts strange..."

When arrived in the kitchen, Kai took a bottle full of water and opened it. When the water touched his lips, it felt good. It was cold and fresh, but the piercing pain stayed. He reached to his head with his free hand. It started to hurt more and more. The bottle fell out of his hand and burst on the floor. The next thing he was able to remember was darkness.

* * *

A loud bump was to hear out of the kitchen. Lloyd stood up, so did the others. Coles eyes widened. "Kai!" He yelled and began to run. When he saw Kai on the floor, he was shocked. Blood streamed out of a wound at his head, forming a little puddle on the floor.

Cole knelt next to Kai, not knowing what to do. He pushed his black hair out of his sight and saw the pain written on Kais face. When the others arrived, they starred in fear. Nya shook her head and ran to the medical room. Perfect. Once she would need Zane, he wasn't there.

She came back with bandages, medicine, pain killer and more. She wrapped a bandage around Kais head. Lloyd looked at the edge of the table, where he saw a bit blood. "Did he... Did he do that to himself...?" He asked, not wanting anything of that. Cole shook his head. "He would never do that to himself... To us..." He muttered and picked Kai up.

He carried Kai to his bed. "Hopefully he will wake up soon and tell us what happened..." They all walked out of the room to their Sensei and told him what they just saw. The Sensei sighed. "He just... Just is different in the last time..." He muttered. Cole chuckled. "I said that too."

Tears began to roll down Nyas cheek. Jay patted her back gently. "It's okay." He muttered. Nya looked down. "But Kai isn't okay..." Her blue eyes were filled with clear tears. "I just want... Just want him to be save..."

The sun slowly disappeared, leaving a purple sky. Lloyd walked to the bedroom and climbed up the ladder to Kais bed. He looked into his face. It looked... Peaceful. Almost dead. Lloyd threw that though away. Only to be sure he checked Kais pulse. It was pretty fast, but okay. "Hey... Can you... Can you please wake... Up? We all worry about you..." He muttered. No reaction. Was he in some kind of coma? Lloyd climbed down and walked out.

Cole looked at Lloyd, when he walked onto the deck. The sad expression on the green ninjas face said everything. "He still didn't woke up, huh?" Asked Cole and Lloyd nodded. "No reaction..." He muttered.

Cole sighed and looked at the sunset. "I have the feeling he doesn't even want to wake up..." He whispered loud enough for Lloyd to hear. "He does want it. He probably is just weak from all the training" He said, hoping to make Cole feel better, without success.

Sensei Wu walked up to them. "Just sleep over it. He'll probably wake up tomorrow." He told them. The earth ninja nodded and went to bed, followed by Lloyd and Jay. It wasn't easy to fall asleep this night.

In the morning they all woke up from a loud noise. Jay turned off the alarm clock. "5 am... Who though it would be a good idea to stand up at 5 am..." Lloyd looked for Kai. He sighed. "Nothing..." He said and looked at the others.

They left and went to the kitchen, where pancakes waited to be eaten. Zane sat at the table and smiled. "Hello, brothers. I made breakfast. How are you all?" He asked and Lloyd tilted his head. "It could be better." He answered. Zane looked at him. "It's the thing about Kai, isn't it?" Lloyd nodded.

"It makes us all feel bad" Muttered Cole "I just hope he wakes up soon" Jay went through Coles hair with his hand, like he was a puppy. "He will be okay" He told him. The earth ninja smiled slightly. "Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile in the bedroom. While being in the coma-like sleep, Kai began to see things. He dreamed of a forest. A lake. It was quiet... Beautiful. Kai stood next to the big lake. "W-Where... Where am I?" He asked outloud.

A female voice came up from above him. "You are in my world." She told him and giggled slightly. He looked up at a tree. There was a girl, not older than him. A little bit younger. She had short black hair and bright blue eyes. A tattoo was on her right cheek. The tattoo looked like blue waves.

"W-Who are you?" Asked Kai. Her smile disappeared. "You don't... Don't know...?" Her voice was quiet. The ninja of fire shook his head. "Should I...?" The girl jumped of the tree. "My name is Waterlilly. I am a water magician. I am Nyas sister..." She told him. Kais eyes widened. "Are you... So you are my sister?" He asked.

"No..." Answered Waterlilly "Nya isn't your sister... Didn't you know that? Did she never told you?" Kai backed up. "Nya is my sister! And I know that! She was ever there for me since I can remember!" He yelled.

Waterlilly gave him a little smile. "She is only there to protect you, Kai. Let me explain. Your parents were Shimi and Shiro Flamel. Shimi was the master of water and the master of the good power, while Shiro the master of fire and the master of the evil power. They started to love each other. Soon they made it official. But... They weren't allowed to have children. This child would be too powerful. It would become 'the one' or 'the legacy'. It would get both. The power of good and evil. It would be yin and yang. One day Shimi gave birth to a child. The two masters hid it. They told nobody about the child except my mother, Nya and me. Shiro didn't even told his younger brothers. Unfortunately they died in a fight... And the child lost its memory... The child... The child was you Kai..." She explained.

Kai stood there, shocked, scared. "But... Nya is the elemental master of water!" He yelled and Waterlilly shook her head. "Our mother was a Nymph... She possessed the power to control water..." She told Kai. He looked to the ground. "So that's why I have those strange powers..." He whispers.

"But there is something dangerous." Started WaterLilly "There is someone who wants to get you. Who is after your powers. H-He has no name but he is... Very strong... Just swear that you'll stay away from him okay?". Kai nodded. "I-I try... B-But that's just too fast for me... Nya isn't my sister? You are sure she isn't?" He asked and Waterlilly nodded. "I am 100% sure, Kai."

Kai sighed. "I guess it is like that then..." He said. Waterlilly gave him a smile and hugged him. "See you soon." Kais eyes widened. "What? Will I go anywhere?" He asked and the girl giggled. "You'll wake up."

* * *

Kais head jumped up and his eyes snapped open. He looked around to find himself in his bed. After climbing down the ladder he opened the door and looked into the hallway.

* * *

 **Huh? How was it?**

 **Have a good day/evening/night! :D**

 **Love and light,**

 **NRG Kai**


	3. Chapter 3: Show what you can

**Chapter 3: Show what you can**

* * *

Nya stood up from the table. "I need to get something" She said and walked out of the kitchen into the direction of her room. When she arrived she closed the door behind her, but suddenly it opened again. Kai walked in. Nya was speechless. She looked at her 'Brother'.

Her eyes became wet and she ran to him. "You are awake, big bro..." She muttered. When she wanted to swing her arms around Kai, he pushed her away. "Big bro? I am not your brother, am I? You lied to me, huh?" He said.

Nya blinked twice. "W-What? Of course you are my br-" Kai interrupted her by shaking his head. "No, Nya. This girl... Lilly or what her name was. She is your sister. She told me. I am not your brother." Nya looked down. "S-Sorry..." She whispered. Kai lifted her head. "Why did you never tell me?" He asked her. Nya answered heavily:"It's just... Your father built a village for you, so you can live like a normal boy. He even banned his brothers from it. I wanted you to live as normal as possible, when your parents died..."

Kai let go of her face, which he held for a while. "What was with his brothers?" He asked silently. Nya tilt her head. "Wu and Garmadon. They wanted the powers of good and evil." Kais eyes widened. "Wait! Wu and Garmadon are-", "Yes..." Interrupted Nya "You're relatives."

Kai put his hand on his forhead. It was hard to process everything. "We should... We should tell the others that I am awake, should we?" Nya nodded and they both walked out.

"Guys..." Was the only thing Lloyd was able to say when Kai walked into the kitchen. Coles face lit up. "I can't believe it! I though you probably were gone forever!" He yelled. Jay raised an eyebrow. "So why did you do that? With your head I mean?" He asked and Kai rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my fault. I actually don't know whos fault it was... But whatever."

Coles jaw dropped. "Whatever?! We were worried about you, bud! And the only thing you have to say is whatever!" He yelled. The red ninja chuckled. "Nah." He answered and Jay began to laugh. "Just imagine a person like:"Ey. Did you kill that person?" And the other person like:"Nah". I really could imagine Kai doing that"

Kai now had to laugh too. Zane smiled. "Wanna eat something?" He asked, but Kai shook his head. "No. Thanks." He answered calmly. Zanes eyes fell on Nya, who didn't look as happy as she should. "Nya?" He started "What's wrong?". Nya looked up. "Uh... I-It's nothing..." She muttered.

Sensei Wu walked in. He jumped a bit when he saw Kai. "I see you are awake?" He asked. "Um..." Started Kai "I guess?" It made him feel uncomfortable to talk to his Sensei right now. Wu was Kais uncle. So was Garmadon... That made... Kai and Lloyd to cousins!

Kai turned to Lloyd. Nya saw the expression on Kais face. She knew what he though and giggled. "Jup. He is." She whispered. Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "What are you whispering?!" He yelled. Kai though if he should tell them, but he only knows since a few minutes himself. What if that all isn't even right? But he had those weird powers. So he obviously was who Nya and Lilly talked about. He should keep it a secret.

Later on that day, Wu though it would be good to have some training. Everyone except Kai met up at the deck. "Today you will train to use powers and weapons at the same time, students." He said calmly. Suddenly a voice came up from behind him. "I want to..."

He looked over his shoulder and looked into the ruby red eyes of Kai. "You should rest..." He said slowly. Kai shook his head. "I made decisions in my life... I think I can decide this too..." He said. Wu sighed. "Okay..."

Kai walked up to his team mates. Wu looked at them. "So please. Everyone take a weapon." He pointed on a weapon stand near uthe group "But not your usual weapons please" Everyone took a weapon. Kai, though, waited. Cole took Sais. Zane took daggers. Jay a sword. Nya sickles. Lloyd shuriken.

The red ninja looked at the last few weapons and decided to a scythe. Wu looked at at again. "So let's make one versus one. Jay. You choose your opponent." He told. Jay walked in front of them all. "I... Take... Kai!" He yelled out. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Sword against Scythe? But i-", "Eh" Interrupted the blue ninja "You wanted to join!"

The two stood the opposite. Wu counted down. "3... 2... 1... GO!"

Jay jumped at Kai, his sword raised in the air. It sparked with electricity. the fire master jumped back to not get hit, then swung his scythe forward, but Jay kicked it away easily. When jumping at Jay but a sudden electricity went through Kais arm. He felt limp on the ground. Because of the though he lost, Kai didn't do anything. Jay didn't think so. He stabbed the sword through the others side into his stomach.

Kais eyes widened as he held his stomach, letting out a cry of pain. It hurt... But not as much as Kai would hurt Jay then... Standing up hurt... Taking the scythe was hard... Pinning Jay down was easy... Holding the scythe to his neck was fun... Smirking at him was like sugar... His scared expression was the cherry on the top...

"If someone is supposed to hurt others. IT'S ME! If someone is supposed to win! IT'S ME!" yelled Kai out in anger and pain.

* * *

 **That's it! Sorry if I don't update so often but I just have so much things to do and I don't want to give you something that I wrote in a hour. I want to give something that has a thought! So! Hope you like it ;)**

 **Love and light,**

 **~NRG Kai**


	4. Chapter 4: Feels

**A/N: WHAT?! AN UPDATE?! Yes, my dear reader! I finally updated! *Proud* I had a lot to do. I deleted some fanfictions, due to not feeling like completing them. But this one? I grew attached to it. And no matter how much hate, I will continue this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Feels**

* * *

Kai looked down, the smirk wide on his face. When suddenly someone pulled at the collar of his suit, pulling him away. The red ninja let his scythe fall at the feeling of suffocating.

Sensei Wu glared at him. "What was that right there?" He asked, referring to the just spoken words. "Not long ago I heard you saying you would win together, wasn't it like that?" He reminded Kai of.

Kais red eyes were filled with hatred right now. But that mostly came from the injury at his side. Actually... The fire master didn't even understand why he was loosing it right now. He took a small breath, looking away from his sensei.

"Excuse me? Didn't you say that?" Repeated Wu, his eyes still lying on Kais gaze.

"Yes I did! Okay?! I did!" Kais voice got raised to a record. Then he calmed down, taking another few breaths, before separating Wus hand from his clothe, walking inside the ship, growling silently to himself.

Sensei Wu helped up Jay, who was scared like heck. "I didn't mean to... Cause this..." He mumbled, scratching his arm. Jay didn't even plan on stabbing Kai. It just happened.

The sensei waved it off with on hand. "At least you aren't hurt." He replied, giving a small smile. Cole turned to Wu. "Um... Maybe someone should look after Kai? I am p' sure that wound hurts." He suggested, raising a brow and crossing his arms.

Wu just waved it off with a small gesture again. Nya, though, wasn't like that. She walked forward, ignoring the words of her friends. The slow walking turned into running as she walked down the small way to catch up with Kai.

The older one looked over his shoulder, seeing the water master. "What do you want..." He asked, growling like an animal. Nya sighed, holding a hand to her chin, the other on to her chest. "H-Help you..." Escaped her mouth. But it was small and quiet.

Kai turned around completely. "As if you could even help anyone!" He exclaimed angrily, glaring at Nya, who looked down. "But what kind of sister am I then...?" She asked, tears falling down from the tip of her nose, slowly dropping onto the ground.

Kais eyes widened a little, as he started tearing up a little himself. "You aren't my sister at all... You know that..." His voice was gone, only a quiet screeching now. Nya looked up, her blue eyes darting into Kai. "No matter what... I ever will be something like that... And you will be a sibling for me, big brother..." She tilted her head, cupping her hands behind her back. Though she perked up a lot, when Kai embraced her in a hug.

It was silence between the two, before Nya hugged back, crying into him. "I-I am sorry..." She mumbled. "I should have told you sooner... N-Now we got all those probl-" But Kai covered her mouth with a finger. "I-It's okay... I am sorry for leashing out on you like that..."

After a few seconds of continued crying, Kai finally let go of Nya. "Heh... Got a little carried away there... Sorry... I guess I take a fast shower, yes?" It was more of a question towards Nya, who happily nodded, wiping away the remaining tears she shed.

With that Kai walked off into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him, looking into the mirror, as he started unclothing. After taking off his shirt to look at his upper body, he noticed the wound. He forgot about that actually. But it didn't even hurt anymore, neither was there any blood running out. But his clothes were stained.

After unclothing completely, he turned on the shower, letting hot water run down his smooth skin. He had a soft tan. Though it was natural. Kai never asked himself why it was so. He thought about cleaning the wound with soap, but then decided against it. It could hurt.

His brown hair was becoming wet and hung down. He looked so different like that. A streak of hair covered his left, by a scar covered eye, only letting his right healthy red eye to be seen. Kai let out a small sigh, but then soon smiled a little to himself for some reason.

* * *

Nya came back to the others, smiling. Though Jay noticed the small points on her skin. "You cried...?" He question, approaching her, worried. Nya nodded. "Happy tears! It is okay. Really." She assured him.

Jay hesitated, before sending her a small smile. "I am glad!" He exclaimed in his usual joyful style. "So what now?" Jay turned to Wu again, who simply shrugged. "I suppose you get off a little, hm? Have your fun." The sensei couldn't but smile at Jay jumping into the air happily.

"Well I am hungry!" Yelled Cole out, snickering. Jay puffed his cheeks. "You always are!" He stuck out his tongue. Cole crossed his arms, groaning. "At least I don't tell jokes all the time." Zane walked by them. "At least I am smart." He mumbled audible, leaving Cole and Jay staring.

Lloyd sighed, looking down, then laughed. "You all are stupid! Obviously!" He joked, going inside together with Zane. Hearing the last complainants, before going inside the bedroom, Zane looked at Lloyd, then burst out into laughter. "So silly..." He said, under his breath.

Lloyd joined into the laughter. "Yeah... But we aren't any better you know?" He commented, shrugging with one hand rested on Zanes shoulder, not to fall over. Zane rolled his eyes. "Still!" He exclaimed, letting himself drop onto his bed. Lloyd did so on his.

"Why do we never have fun...?" Asked Lloyd, his smile fading a little. Zane raised a brow. "We always have fun, right?" The nindroid tilted his head to look at Lloyd a little better. Lloyd sighed. "No like... There is no threat to Ninjago, so why can't we have fun for once? I know we haven't trained as much as usually, but I just want some fun..." He shrugged, looking at the ceiling while laying on his soft bed.

Zane understood what he meant. "Lloyd. We are heroes. So we got a responsibility. And we got to fulfill that, okay?" He explain, fiddling with his fingers. "But yeah. That surely would be nice for once. Maybe we can talk with Sensei Wu about it somewhen!" He gave a assuring smile to the green ninja.

Lloyd giggled softly. "Yay!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Zane let out a small giggle too.

* * *

Kai turned off the water, letting out a relieved sigh. This was nice. The remaining blood on his side was also gone, though he felt it aching a little. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry himself a little. He smiled a little again.

Kai hated putting on the clothes he wore before, after showering. So he grabbed himself a simple white T-shirt and jeans. After putting the shirt on, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess. Not the neat and tidy mess, just a completely mess. So he just combed through it for now.

The door unlocked with a small click and Kai walked out, some steam coming out of the bathroom since he used very hot water. But it would disappear soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Puh. Sorry for such a short chapter. But yeah! Hope you like it. Just 2 more things: If you have suggestions for anything such as scenes or ships, feel free to tell me! And second, from next chapter on I will answer reviews under each chap! :D**

 **Have a good day/night!**

 **~NRG Kai!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mission

**A/N: Back with a new chapter! It is weird that I managed to bring it out today. But I am happy I did! (Totally not written one day before I posted this)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Mission**

* * *

On the way to the bedroom, Kai was caught by Nya. "Hey, big brother! How was your shower?" She asked kindly. Kai gave her a kind smile. "It was nice. Thanks for asking, Nya." He tilted his head and let out a small chuckle.

"So what are you going to do now?" Asked Nya, looking up at the older one. Kai scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "Imma just sit down a little..." He suggested, agreeing with himself. Nya smiled. "Okay! Are you not hungry or anything? You didn't eat much in the last time, you know?" She asked, with a little worry in her voice.

Kai groaned. "I know, I know..." His tone was wise-guyish. "I am just not hungry. Is that so bad?" He pressed his hands to his side. Nya cupped her hands together once, searching for a good reason. "Well it sure isn't healthy either!" She said, crossing her arms.

Kai snickered at how stubborn Nya sometimes was. But she was still young after all. "We make a deal. If you make something for dinner, I will eat it. No matter what and how much." The fire master smirked. Nya didn't like cooking.

"Okay! It's a deal then." Nya held out a hand to make it official. Kai shook it fast, chuckling. "Great. M'ready to see what you will make." And that was the last word, before Nya took off into the kitchen to already start.

Kai continued his way to the bedroom. He opened the door with a small noise, seeing Zane and Lloyd. The two laughed. Kai had to smile at that. "Hey." He simply greeted, giving a small wave. The two others turned and looked at Kai, waving back.

Lloyd energetically bounced on the bed, giggling. "I think we should have a sleep over!" He yelled out. Kai raised a brow. "But we all sleep in the same room anyways...?" He more of mumbled. Lloyd stopped the bouncing. "But Uncle Wu and Nya aren't here. Neither is mom!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Well okay. But still... There is not much sense in it as one might think." The red ninja sat on the chair next to the desk. Then he stretched a little. Zane in someway inspected Kai. "You okay?" He suddenly asked. Kai looked at him, relaxing. "Yeah? Why shouldn't I be?" Zane shrugged. "Maybe because you got stabbed by a sword but sure." He chuckled a little.

"You drunk or something?" Joked Kai, running a hand across his neck. Lloyd stuck out his tongue. "As if, hot-head!". Zane laughed a little. "So what now?" He asked, leaning against the wall behind him. Kai simply shrugged. "By the way... Nya is making dinner today. Thought I should mention that to warn ya."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "You know she is actually pretty good at cooking." He commented. Zane smiled. "But she doesn't like it... Why even? Cooking is nice!" He asked, looking at Kai, who tried to remember.

After a while he spoke up. "She once really liked cooking... Every time I came back home she would have dinner ready for me. After waking up breakfast would already be ready... One day though, she was a little distracted. She did not watch the oven... It burst into flames. I of course immediately hurried over..." Told Kai, looking to the side. "Since then she didn't really like it anymore."

Lloyd was a little... Something. He didn't know how to feel. "That sounds bad... How old was she there?" The blonde smiled a little. Kai thought, then simply shrugged. Zane let out a small cackle. "You don't know how old she was?" The nindroid wanted to be sure about what he just saw. Kai just nodded.

"Well I understand if she doesn't like it then. Eh." Lloyd shrugged as he turned to lay half off of his bed, so that everything was upside down to him. Kai pushed some hair out of his face. "Not her bad though. Can't blame her for anything." A bright smile graced his face. "At least she was okay!"

Suddenly Jay would burst into the room. "Sorry to interrupt your little tea-party, but we got a call from someone. It seems like someone is taking hostage in some house. We are supposed to look fast... They know that that guy has some kind of gun." He told.

Lloyd turned from happy, to serious. "How long until we are there?" He asked, pushing himself onto his feet fast. Jay stepped to the side for them to go through. "About 5 minutes. So get ready."

Kai nodded, standing up and rushing out. Of course Lloyd and Zane did so too. Arrived on the deck, Kai looked around. The sun was covered by clouds now, making everything look rather moody. The fire master didn't like that. He liked the warmth of the sun more.

Sensei Wu already waited for them, together with Cole, who was finishing a slice of cake. Zane chuckled softly, high-fifing Cole. "Hope you are ready. Eating isn't really what you should do right now."

The earth master rolled his eyes. "I am finished, okay, bud?" He replied, looking at his sensei. "So m'waiting for the task!"

Wu nodded. "I don't want anyone of you to go inside the house, understood that? You are there so that if anything happens, you can handle it." He gave everyone a warning look. He knew his students way too good.

Jay made a gesture to wave it off, snickering. "We will nail this, Sensei. No problems! We are ninja after all." He put his hands on his hips.

Kai was away with thoughts, looking over the edge. "Who would take hostage at day..." He mumbled, mostly to himself. "Who would break into a house at day... With people inside..." He looked down at the town underneath them.

Suddenly he felt a touch on his shoulder. "Listening isn't your thing, is it?" Lloyd giggled a little at Kai. The red ninja turned to see the other. "Sorry. This is just a little strange to me." He shrugged it off with a smile.

The green ninja smiled too. "We will do this. You know we can do this, right?" He asked. Kai nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, kid. I bet." He pat on Lloyds shoulder gently.

Lloyd watched how the street was closed off. But they landed there anyways, since it was the best place to. The group of 6 jumped off of the ship, into the sight of the police. But the guards surely knew who those people were. Then the ship directed upwards again.

The house seemed pretty normal. It had 2 stages as it seemed. Kai looked around. The police men guns were directed on them. Kai knew they weren't the target. The police was just pointing at the house. But it still made him feel uncomfortable.

Zane pulled at his hand, taking him with closer to the house. He pointed at some window, where a shadow was to see. "There... They are inside of there." He told.

Kai couldn't look away, when he heard a little girls crying. "W-Wait... There is a child inside... Why didn't anyone tell us the hostage is a kid...?" He asked, as if it was obvious.

Cole raised a brow. "Does it matter? If old or young, we'll safe them..." He mumbled. But Kai was way more sensitive there. He hated it if children were involved. But Cole was right. He would've cared about an old person as much.

Kai finally looked away. But something was so wrong. This was such a... Weird situation. Lloyd flicked a finger against Kais head. "Not so absent Kai... This is serious..." He muttered. Kai slapped his hand away. "I know that, kiddo. But something is wrong... I swear. This is... So... Such a familiar feeling..." Was the only thing he could say, before his voice disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: Let us get right into the reviews, shall we? (Correction: Review)**

 **Kai Lover911: Thank you! Yes! P' sure means pretty sure! I am really glad you like this story and also hope you stay tuned for it! :D**

 **So thanks for reading! Have a good day/night,**

 **~NRG Kai**


	6. Chapter 6: Orders

**A/N: Sorry! So late, so short I know. And I won't even try to get the fault away from me :/ I just needed so long to even think of how to do this and I rewrote it too often... Also there finally will be a new season of the show soon! I have seen a few episodes already! Really awesome. Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Orders**

* * *

A piercing, shallow scream went through the air, leaving Kai bleakly. A picture overlapping, people running. They ran from fire. And a screech. He shook his head, letting out a huff. He twirled around to look at the others, but kept silent.

Lloyd perked up and hurried over to a police man. "So what is this exactly?" He asked, to get some informations. The police man nodded, a little crept out by the scream. "Around 30 minutes ago, neighbors reported that they heard strange sounds out of a house. We went to investigate, receiving the message that a girl, name Clara Roberts, 5 years old, is kept hostage. We also got some warn shots." He stated fast.

The green ninja nodded. "Did they ask for anything yet? Money?" He questioned, tilting his head to one side. The police man shook his head. Lloyd let out a small confused sigh as he walked back to his teammates. "Okay so this is tricky... We don't know what they want, so... We gotta wait..." He more of murmured to them.

Cole pondered for a moment. "Maybe one of us can just go up there? He wouldn't have shot her yet... Like... Seriously. We can't stand here all day either." He said, running a hand over his chin. Jay shook his head immediately. "No going inside, forgot that already? He can shoot!"

Nya raised a hand. "He or she." She corrected, crossing her arms. Kai rolled his eyes at her.

Zane inspected the house from the outside again. "Except the windows and the door, there is no other entrance. They would see us going in, no matter what." He narrated, looking back at the others.

Kai bit his lip. "This feels so stupid..." He said, glaring up at the house. "Can't we just go inside? There is someone, maybe badly hurt and they are only a child!" He said. Cole slapped the back of his head, just to earn a glare from Kai.

"We can't, buddy." Said Cole, with a small frown. "Get that into that brain of yours, this is dangerous." The ghost said, with a tone a leader had. But Kai didn't want Cole as a leader. It wasn't new, but Kai was his own leader.

The red ninja lunged forward, making his way to the house. He pushed the door open and ran inside, ignoring his friends shouts. Inside everything was broken. Shelves were down, tables were flipped over. Kai rushed upstairs, avoiding the broken things.

Cole let out a growl. "Kai! You dang hot-head!" He yelled. Then took his way inside. He turned to the others once. "You stay here. When I yell or anything come in, but stay. Here." He repeated, then tried to follow Kai.

* * *

Arrived inside, he spotted a man, holding the little girl. The small girl looked even younger than she actually was and tears were in the corner of her eyes. The male just then noticed the ninja that had come up.

He pointed the gun he held at Kai, who held still immediately, eyeing the man. Messy black hair, lazily waiting to be straighter. Cold, blue eyes. Kai chuckled softly. Somehow... He felt no fear anymore, being at the point of the gun.

The guy let out a stuffed noise. "Get away.." He mumbled audible, pointing the gun back to the girl. "She'll be dead if you come any closer." The voice was raised a little more.

Cole peeked from the stairs, seeing his fellow team member along with the guy. He didn't want to say anything, or else something could happen. Also, this was Kai's fault. Not his.

Kai smirked lightly, crossing his arms at the criminal. "You know, that poor little girl can't do anything for whatever bad life you have." He said, a sparkle in his red eyes as he let out another chuckle. Somehow he always managed to get... sinister in moments. Sometimes it wasn't always that useful. But sometimes it gave others shivers down the spine.

The guy's eyes widened as the fiery look the other gave him, his hand shaking. "I said get away!" He shouted. Kai was quiet for a second. Then laughed shortly but loud. "You are telling _me_ to get away? _You_ are the one who should get away!" He shouted back, as loud, when not louder.

The male made a swallowing sound, trying to show no fear. He knew who the person in front of him was. After all those ninja were all over the news. He pushed the girl away, over to Kai, who caught her. She cried into him.

Then the guy pointed his gun back at Kai. The ninja of fire looked at the other, grinning. "If you shoot now and I dodge, you are done, you know that, right?" Told Kai, tilting his head lightly.

Now that was enough for Cole. Kai literally asked to be shot. "Kai! Stupid, get here!" He yelled, from the stairs. Kai turned his head to see the earth master and growled softly. "What are you do-..." But his voice was cut short, when a bullet rushed by.

Kai turned back around to the criminal, obviously not amused. Again the guy shot, but this time, he would have hit. Would have. A force built up as Kai extended his arm. A force that created something like a shield at the tip of his fingers. Black mist like particles forming around him and the girl in his other arm, deflecting the bullet.

Kai let out a growl, before a swiped his hand to the side, sending the force forward. The only thing he saw was a echo like wave, sending the man straight through the wall behind him, even taking the wall with. Then, he felt something collapsing above him.

* * *

Lloyd let out a small yelp when he covered his face with his arms, as parts of wood and stone, glass and metal fell above them. The whole house just collapsed into itself. Nya let out a scream herself. As soon as the dust settled, she ran into the wreckage of the house. The only thing in her mind were her brother and best friend.

Cole climbed out of it, phasing through most parts. He was obviously confused. When he saw the black haired girl, he called out her name. "Nya! You gotta help! Kai and that girl are somewhere down here!" He shouted. Nya felt tears coming into her eyes. "Oh god..." She started searching through the broken parts for just something.

When the water master heard a small whimpering, she continued digging faster than before, before she found a small girl. She pulled the smaller one out. "A-Are you okay?" She asked, wiping the girls tears.

The girl nodded. She was bleeding a little in the face. Something fell onto her head. But else from that she seemed okay. Nya bit her lip lightly. She carried the girl down to the others, where Lloyd tried to calm her down and ask what happened.

Nya then climbed back up, joining Cole again, who easily pushed things away. Nya looked at the male ninja. "What even happened? Why did it collapse?" She asked worried. Cole wanted to say something. Something that could explain. Then he just shrugged. "To be honest, I have no clue." He said, leaving Nya cold. Then he added:"I bet we will find out."

Suddenly, a rock moved away and somebody groveled upwards. Nya ran over with a little noise of joy. "Kai! Are you okay?" She shouted, helping Kai out, as he breathed heavily. The male nodded. "Y-Yeah... Thanks for asking..." He muttered.

Cole hurried over. Oh, how much could he just slap Kai. But... At the moment he was just glad that Kai was okay. The red ninja looked at the other. More glared. "Why did you came in?!" He scoffed.

Cole raised a brow and suddenly wasn't so glad anymore. "To actually get you out again. Have you forgotten? We weren't supposed to go inside!" Cole looked away.

Kai let out a huff. "Well, everything would've gone alright! I just would've taken the girl with outside but no! Mr. Know-it-all must come in and yell like it is the last day of earth! Do you realize it is your fault that he shot at me?!" He shouted right at Cole, not noticing that he stood up.

Cole looked at Kai in disgust. "That guy was sick! He would have shot that way or another, so don't give me the fault! We had clear orders to not go inside!"

"NO!" Nya stood between the two. "You two are unbelievable!" She shouted at them. "Just, why can't you be glad that both of you are okay? You both left me worried so much.." She got quieter at the last part.

Kai pressed his lips, before jumping down from the destroyed place and to the girl. She had been calmed by the green ninja to now, but still was crying. Kai sat on the ground to her. "Hey there..." He mumbled, with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

The girl wrapped her arms around Kai, like she did before, and nodded. "Y-Yeah..." She whispered.

Kai couldn't but notice the glare of the emerald green eyes he got from Lloyd. Kai sighed lightly. "If you start now to with 'Oh, we had orders, and blah blah blah' I promise you I am going to stuff a cupcake right into your mouth to shut you up."

Lloyd sighed as well. "Well..." He didn't even know what to say. "At least the girl is safe I guess..."

* * *

"You did... What?" Asked Sensei, just to be sure of what he heard. Kai groaned. "I ran into the house without permission. Because I am stupid alright? Just get this over with. What punishment do I get? One hour standing like a freaking bird?" The red ninja looked down.

Wu let out a small sigh. "And then the house collapsed...? Why did it do so?" He questioned, looking into the red eyes of his student. Kai tried to recall what happened. He didn't even know how he did... Whatever he did. But he remembered the power he felt while doing so.

"I just... Pushed my arm forward. At... The wall broke or something." Kai shrugged, not being able to explain it good. Wu raised a brow. "A wall doesn't just _break_ Kai. I demand you to tell me what happened exactly."

Kai rolled his eyes. "I don't know alright? Everything happened so fast." He told, looking asides.

Wu pressed his lips lightly, stroking his beard. "But it was no fire, I assume. or else the house would be in ashes now..." He mumbled. Kai looked up at his Sensei. "Maybe... Maybe it wasn't I don't know..."

Wu eyed Kai, frowning in question. What was wrong with his student?

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is it! And I got a review!**

 **Kai Lover911: Sadly he is not xD Also I am glad you like the story. It looks like not many do though.**

 **Also just something small... That if I don't get more positive feedback, I maybe will quit the story. I am sorry, but I try hard for all of you and the people who read it, if they even do, don't even tell me if I like it. Only one person. And I am grateful for that one by the way.**

 **Well... Have a good day/evening/night**

 **~NRG Kai**


End file.
